Two
by Knis
Summary: Yanagi accidentally duplicates Yukimura, leaving Sanada to deal with the consequences. ::Eventual Alpha Pair: featuring Sanada and Yukimura-Squared::
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the characters or the rackets.**

**Also, eventual shounen-ai in the form of Alpha Pair. Beware.**

* * *

The Rikkaidai tennis club was well-known across the entire country for being a very disciplined and skilled team who lived and breathed tennis. Therefore, it was only normal that all the members attended mandatory practice twice a day, sometimes even squeezing in a few games during their lunch period.

This was why Sanada Genichirou, Rikkaidai's tennis club's vice-captain, was very confused at the moment as to why two regulars were missing from afternoon practice. And not just any members; no, the missing people were the treasurer and captain themselves.

"Vice-captain, where's captain and Yanagi-senpai?" asked Kirihara.

Sanada sighed, lowering the brim of his cap. "I don't know, but they are late therefore we will begin practice without them," he said before he barked at the team to start running their laps.

"Maybe they are eloping together," snickered Marui, blowing a bubble with his gum. Sanada felt like slapping the gum out of him.

"Dunno but they better get laps when they get here," said Niou. "I always get laps when I'm late."

Sanada yelled some more and remained along the sidelines with his arms crossed, watching over the practice. He looked around a few times, trying to see if Yukimura or Yanagi had appeared somewhere. Both were still missing by the end of the laps and the start of the tennis matches. Sanada muttered a "_Tarundoru_" under his breath. This really was weird. Yanagi and Yukimura had been there at morning practice and he had just seen them hours ago during lunchtime.

If Sanada wasn't watching over practice, he would have gone looking for them. But he couldn't leave the team alone for a few minutes without having the members tearing down the courts and leaving like prisoners escaping from jail.

The practice ended without too much disaster, but still with the absence of two members of the Big Three. Sanada wouldn't say he was panicking just yet, but it was quite unnerving. Yukimura and Yanagi rarely missed practice, let alone both of them on the same day.

That was why the first thing Sanada did when he returned to the locker room was take out his cellphone and call Yanagi. He waited for three rings, a long time for Yanagi, until he heard someone pick up.

"You have a lot of guts to skip tennis practice," growled Sanada into his phone.

"I apologize, Genichirou," said Yanagi. "But there was a bit of an accident…"

"Accident?" Sanada swore his heart skipped a beat. "Is it Yukimura? Did he have a relapse?"

"No, no, it's um… Yukimura's just... nothing to worry about," said Yanagi a pitch higher than usual. "Everything's under control."

"Renji, you better tell me where you are right _now_ or else you will taste my iron fist the moment I find you!" The others in the locker room looked back at Sanada for his outburst.

There was a pause in which Sanada heard two other voices in the distance, and then, "Fine. But don't bring anyone else with you," said Yanagi. "Come to the school's main building, in the third floor's unused classroom." Yanagi ended the call a second later before Sanada could question him any further.

Sanada frowned at his cellphone. What the heck was going on that Yanagi didn't want to tell him? An accident had happened… and apparently Yukimura was involved too? Sanada didn't even bother showering or changing clothes, he just left the locker rooms in a hurry and ran to the school's main building.

The school was nearly empty by now. All the after school activities had ended and the only students he saw were those heading home. Sanada sprinted up to the third floor and headed straight for the abandoned classroom at the end of the hall.

Sanada tried the doorknob but found it locked. He didn't hesitate to slam his fist against the door while yelling, "Renji! Open the door!" Yanagi and Yukimura better have a good reason for skipping practice or else they were both going to get it. He heard what sounded like a lot of scuffling and finally a click. The door opened barely an inch, showing one of Yanagi's closed eyes.

"Hello Genichirou."

"Renji, what's the meaning of this?" snapped Sanada.

"Sanada!" A voice that was unmistakably Yukimura's came from inside the room. "Sanada, get me out of here!"

Sanada immediately pushed at the door. "Renji, get out of the way," he hissed. Sanada didn't know what was going on but if Yukimura was hurt then someone was going to pay.

Yanagi resisted for a second. "Genichirou, I know I can't stop you from coming in, but I only ask that you remain calm," said the data master before opening the door and letting Sanada enter.

The moment Sanada stepped inside the dusty classroom he saw a flash of yellow and dark blue and then felt the wind being knocked out of him when Yukimura practically tackled him.

"Oh, Sanada, it's terrible!" said Yukimura, sounding beyond frantic.

"What is-" Sanada's words were cut off when he looked up and saw Yukimura standing close to the window on the left, staring at him with a small smile. Sanada blinked. He then looked back at the Yukimura panicking right in front of him.

Time froze for a moment as Sanada slowly came to the realization that there were two Yukimuras in the room.

"Hello Sanada," said the Yukimura close to the window.

"What on earth…?" Sanada blinked rapidly, scratching at his head in confusion. He looked again and saw that there really were two Yukimuras. He then turned to look questionably at Yanagi.

"As you can see, there was a bit of an accident," said Yanagi.

"Why are there- How did- But…" Sanada just couldn't comprehend it. Niou and Yagyuu were both back in the locker rooms down by the tennis courts and couldn't possibly be dressed up as Yukimura right now. Just in case, Sanada pulled on the nearest Yukimura's hair, testing if it was a wig.

Yukimura yelped in pain.

"They are both Yukimura, Genichirou," said Yanagi.

The Yukimura closest to Sanada looked pissed off, rubbing at his sore scalp. "Guys, do you not realize how severe the situation is?" he demanded.

"You're… there are two of you," said Sanada, completely stunned.

"No, not _that_, you idiot," said Yukimura. "I _missed_ tennis practice. Do you know how disastrous that is?"

"How did this happen?" Sanada asked Yanagi.

Yanagi walked to the opposite side of the room where a rather large transparent bottle was placed on an old school desk. Its contents were rather bubbly and sludgy-looking. Yanagi held it up for Sanada to see.

"Sadaharu and I developed it yesterday," explained Yanagi. "I've been interested in creating concoctions with him for a while."

"So you cloned Yukimura and locked them both in here?" demanded Sanada. The Yukimura close to him still looked upset over the missed tennis practice. The Yukimura next to the window was smiling gently as if this didn't affect him at all.

"Actually, the potion was originally made with the goal being to give someone the ability to duplicate another's tennis skill, but the test was… well, as you can see it didn't turn out as we expected," said Yanagi.

Sanada shook his head, still having trouble wrapping his mind around this whole situation. "And why did you have the brilliant idea to test it out on Yukimura?"

Yanagi shrugged. "We were talking about it at lunchtime. Seiichi volunteered."

"I had heard about Inui-kun's famous juices and was eager to try it out," said the Yukimura next to the window.

This was crazy. This was absolutely, completely insane. One Yukimura was hard enough to deal with but now there was a duplicate of him. This was really not good. How were they going to explain this to Yukimura's teachers, friends and family?

"So which one's the real Yukimura?" asked Sanada with a sigh.

"I'm Yukimura," said both Yukimuras at once.

"They are copies of one another, therefore both believe they are the real one," said Yanagi. "I'm not sure which one is the original either."

"Great," said Sanada with yet another exasperated sigh. Just great. Fantastic. This was already starting off very badly.

Plus, it was now getting dark outside. The school gates would be closed soon and they had to get out of here before they got caught by a teacher and then they would really have a lot of explaining to do.

"Renji… please tell me you have an antidote or know how to cure this," said Sanada.

The slight hesitation in Yanagi's response was enough of an answer. Sanada groaned.

"How are you going to explain this to his parents?!" demanded Sanada. Just going up to Yukimura's mom and dad and saying "Sorry, I accidentally duplicated your son, so congratulations you now have twin boys" was probably not the right way to do it.

"I'm not going to tell them," said Yanagi. "Making an antidote shouldn't take too long. Sadaharu and I will start working on it as soon as we can and fix this problem before anyone finds out."

"And what are we going to do in the meantime? We can't just lock him- I mean, them up in an abandoned classroom! And bringing them back to their house will just freak out their parents!"

Yanagi was thoughtful for a second. "I suppose the solution would be for us to keep our eyes on both Seiichis," concluded the data master.

The two Yukimuras were walking around the room looking rather bored with the conversation, as if this totally did not involve them at all.

"Sadaharu is at my house this week. I can hardly have another guest over," said Yanagi.

"But this is your mess!" cried out Sanada.

"I won't be able to work on making an antidote if I have to watch them all the time," said Yanagi in his reasonable voice. "Besides, you have a very large house, Genichirou. I'm sure you will be able to pull it off without anyone realizing there are two Seiichis."

The two Yukimuras lit up in an instant. "I'm coming to your house, Sanada?" asked one of them.

"I don't think I have a choice," grumbled Sanada. This was going to be a nightmare. He knew his parents wouldn't mind having Yukimura sleep over for a while, but having two identical Yukimuras would bring up strange questions and Sanada didn't think convincing his parents that Yukimura has a long-lost twin was going to work. Sanada would have to make sure to keep one Yukimura hidden at all times.

"I trust you to keep a close watch on them, Genichirou," said Yanagi, smiling. "You've always been very concerned for Seiichi after all. I don't know the side-effects of the potion yet so I know I can count on you to take charge if ever there is something wrong."

Sanada then felt both his arms being clung to, both by a different Yukimura. They both looked excited at the thought of staying over at Sanada's house for a few days. Sanada paled.

What nightmare had he gotten himself into?

* * *

**Author's Rant:**

**At first I wanted there to be three Yukimuras but I decided to cut Sanada some slack because I'm nice like that. o_o**

**I dunno where this came from. Probably from the ChildofGod!Yukimura/Sick!Yukimura artwork I saw a long time ago. And then I decided that there definitely needed to be a second Yukimura to bring chaos and destruction to Sanada's life (!yay for Sanada torture). **

**This should be fun and confusing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks for the great responses to the first chapter! I'm glad people are actually interested in this story. :) I appreciate all the comments and feedback!**

**Disclaimer: so i herd i dont own tenipuri. and i dont. **

* * *

Sanada woke up much later than usual the following morning feeling tired and groggy. He hadn't slept well last night, what with all the thoughts running through his head concerning the recent duplication of his tennis team captain.

The clock read 6:32am, over two hours later than the time Sanada usually woke up at. Looks like there was no time for morning meditation today. His blood pressure already felt high. He groaned and creaked out of bed, pretty sure that he had slept only a few hours at most.

Last night had been hell. Upon discovering that his captain, Yukimura, had been accidentally duplicated, Sanada had then been given the very important responsibility of looking after the two Yukimuras at his house. Simply bringing them inside his house had been a hassle. Sanada had made one Yukimura sit in the yard while the other entered the house and greeted his parents with him. Once inside, Sanada had waited until the coast was clear and opened the back door to let the other Yukimura in. Together they snuck upstairs and by some miracle managed not to be seen.

Sanada had decided that the guest bedroom would be the safest place for them. Sanada knew no one in his family would enter that room without knocking first out of politeness to their guest- or _guests_ in this case. One Yukimura could easily hide under the bed if needed to. It was the best Sanada could hope for at this point.

Sanada dressed himself for school and quietly walked out of his room to begin his day. He tiptoed to the guest bedroom and knocked discreetly. "Yukimura, it's me," whispered Sanada before turning the doorknob and entering.

He peeked inside and saw an empty bed. Sanada blinked. "Yukimura?" he called out, rubbing his tired eyes. The room was silent and devoid of presence.

That's when the panic came.

Crap crap crap! They had escaped! Sanada sprinted back in the hallway and to the bathroom, then back to his bedroom and moving on to his brother's and nephew's rooms when he still found zero traces of either Yukimuras. Sanada opened the upstairs closet all the while calling out "_YUKIMURAAA!"_ at the top of his lungs. Oh god, this was really not good. If his parents found out…

"Stop yelling uncle Genichirou!" came his nephew's voice from downstairs. "Yukimura-nii-san's in the kitchen."

Sanada froze in the midst of looking under his older brother's pillows, feeling very faint all of a sudden. Oh no. Had his family found out? Sanada was mentally bracing himself for the worst as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

But instead of a horrific disaster, Sanada walked in on the very normal sight of his family making breakfast. His nephew, Sasuke, was setting the table, his mother was cracking eggs into the pan, his father was reading the newspaper and only one Yukimura was standing next to the counter cutting vegetables.

"Yukimura!" shouted Sanada.

"Genichirou, keep your voice down!" yelled his mother, pointing a spatula menacingly at him. "Honestly, first you wake up late and now you are disrupting the whole house."

"S-Sorry mother," said Sanada. Instead of overreacting again, he tried speaking as calmly as he could. "Yukimura, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course, Sanada," said Yukimura, beaming. He wiped his hands on his apron and followed Sanada into the living room. "Did you sleep well?"

"That's not- Yukimura, what were you thinking leaving your room like that?" asked Sanada. Already he was getting a headache.

"I only wanted to help your mother prepare breakfast. I am a guest after all," said Yukimura, blinking innocently.

"Yes, but what about the other you? Where is he?"

"He was still sleeping when I left the room," said Yukimura. He looked troubled now and touched Sanada's shoulder gently. "I'm sorry if I troubled you, Sanada."

Sanada swallowed thickly. He really couldn't stay mad at Yukimura for long. "I-It's fine. Just be more careful next time," he said.

"Okay." Yukimura smiled.

"Do you know where your uh… duplicate is?" asked Sanada.

Yukimura shook his head. "Sorry. As I said, he was still sleeping when I left the room."

Crap. There was still one missing. Sanada sighed. "Okay, well I'll go looking for him. You stay out of trouble, got it?"

"Yes sir!" nodded Yukimura and skipped back to the kitchen. Sanada looked at him go. Yukimura was awfully cheerful today. Sanada felt like he was the only one concerned with the fact that his captain had an identical copy of himself now running loose. It was a disaster waiting to happen.

Sanada shook his head and returned to the task at hand, this time being careful not to yell like a madman.

He started by searching the first floor, opening every closet and searching behind every piece of furniture for the missing Yukimura. When his efforts remained fruitless, Sanada returned upstairs and thoroughly looked everywhere a second time. He turned the guest room and his own room upside down, stormed into his nephew's room and rearranged a bunch of furniture before accidentally bursting in on his older brother in the middle of showering in the washroom.

Soon, Sanada was forced to conclude that the second Yukimura was not in the house.

Sighing, Sanada leaned against his windowsill. He heard his mother shouting that breakfast was ready and that he better eat now if he didn't want to be late for morning practice.

He groaned and started thinking of excuses he could tell Yanagi as to why he lost the other Yukimura when something outside his window caught his attention. Out in thebackyard, he could see his grandfather sitting next to his shogi board; it was a normal occurrence as his grandfather's pasttime often involved playing shogi.

What was different this time was the person with wavy dark blue hair sitting across from his grandfather.

"Yukimura!" Sanada jolted up and raced back down the stairs as fast as he could.

He practically punched the back door open in his haste, running to the place where his grandfather and the second Yukimura were engaged in a shogi war. From the looks of it, Yukimura had just lost and wasn't happy about it.

"I demand a rematch!" said Yukimura, his face contorted in rage.

"Ah-ha! You are a thousand years too early to defeat me, kid!" screeched Sanada Gen'emon. The Sanada elder soon spotted his grandson. "Oh, Genichirou, is breakfast ready?"

Sanada grabbed the back of Yukimura's collar in an iron grip. "I need to talk to you," he hissed, strained.

"I'm busy at the moment-"

Sanada interrupted him by yanking him up and dragging him back inside the house, oblivious to Yukimura's protests. Sanada made sure to avoid the kitchen where the first Yukimura and the rest of his family was. His mother called out again that breakfast was ready. Sanada felt overwhelmed already and he had just woken up.

"You…" Sanada pointed at the second Yukimura and then at the stairs, letting go of the bluenette's collar. "Go in my room, and for god's sakes don't leave until I come get you. Open the door to no one but me."

"But I want breakfast too," said Yukimura, crossing his arms.

"I'll get you some breakfast later, now go!"

The second Yukimura scampered up the stairs quickly. A headache was throbbing through Sanada's skull. He went back to the kitchen and sat across from the first Yukimura, who beamed at him again.

Sanada glared back at the smiling Yukimura's happy face. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sanada paced in his room. Before him sat the two Yukimuras, one still looking angry that he didn't get breakfast and the other smiling like everything was good in the world.

"I told you both to stay in your bedroom," said Sanada. "You need to listen! What's going to happen if you get caught? Think of the consequences!"

"I'm sorry." The smile quickly left the first Yukimura's face.

The other Yukimura crossed his arms. "We need to get going. Tennis practice will be starting soon."

"Actually, school is exactly what I want to talk to you about," said Sanada. He ceased his pacing and looked at them very seriously.

This was a grave situation. Yukimura couldn't just miss school and tennis practice. Maybe one Yukimura could attend, but having both Yukimuras in class would cause a panic. The obvious solution was to make one attend class while the other remained hidden somewhere. But where to hide the other? Sanada couldn't let one Yukimura stay in his house during school time, especially not when his mother was at home all day. Doing so would risk exposure and getting asked strange questions from his parents.

"I am attending tennis practice," said the angry Yukimura. "There's nothing you can do to stop me from going."

"Oh, but what about school?" the first Yukimura asked, looking concerned. "There's classes, and the beautification committee and studying…"

"Okay, look, this is of uttermost importance," said Sanada, speaking very slowly and clearly. "Skipping school is out of the question, as is staying here. You will both accompany me to school, but on a single condition."

He paused to let his words sink in.

"You must not get caught."

* * *

**Author's Rant:**

**I managed a fast update because my lovely students were calmer than usual today so I was able to finish my corrections early. :D**

**But that may or may not be because I bribed them with doughnuts and cookies that morning... D: !I'm such a bad teacher**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own prince of tennis? Yeah, I didn't think so.**

* * *

During the entire morning tennis practice, Sanada was visibly jumpier than usual. He was so jumpy that he tarundoru!slapped Niou merely for running his laps too close to him.

"Relax, Genichirou," Yanagi told him in such a calm manner that Sanada was a small push away from slapping him too.

_Relax?_ How could Yanagi tell him to _relax_? All this was Yanagi's fault in the first place. The data master should be breaking his head open right now trying to find a cure for Yukimura and, more importantly, for Sanada's own sanity but instead Yanagi was wasting time telling him to _relax_.

One court away, Yukimura was rallying against Akaya and mercilessly defeating him. So far, no one seemed to suspect anything; Yukimura was acting the same way as he always did during tennis practice. That meant Yukimura was the same hard-ass as usual.

Sanada sighed and allowed himself to calm his tense muscles. Only one day in and he already felt like he had suffered multiple panic attacks.

"Where's the other Seiichi?" asked Yanagi in a hushed whisper.

"School building's roof," answered Sanada. The other Yukimura was in the place most furthest away from the tennis field. The plan was that once practice was over, the Yukimura currently acting as captain would stay behind and hide in the locker room while the second Yukimura attended class. If all went well, no one would ever see them together.

The practice ended with Sanada still wandering about nervously. They all showered and got dressed, ready to attend class. The regulars left the locker room, waving goodbye to Yukimura, saying they'll see him in class.

"I know, Sanada!" snapped Yukimura when Sanada reminded him to stay put and out of sight for the rest of the school hours. "You told me a million times."

"Just making sure," grumbled Sanada. "I'll come see you during lunchtime."

Sanada and Yanagi closed the door behind them and walked to school. Sanada looked back many times, still not feeling comfortable about leaving Yukimura there. He hoped Yukimura wouldn't be too bored or lonely staying in the locker room all day.

* * *

Class was boring and it didn't help that Sanada was bouncing about uncharacteristically in his seat.

Yukimura was in a different class so Sanada couldn't keep an eye on him during school hours. Sanada constantly looked over at the clock, willing it to go faster. At one point, he had been sure a good ten minutes had passed, but a quick look at the clock had showed him that ten minutes in school time translated to thirty seconds in real time.

Sanada audibly groaned. Yagyuu shot him a suspicious look from next to him but said nothing.

Being bored and eager for class to end made Sanada's eyes wander. He looked out the window, counting the cars way off in the distance. He looked at the clouds and tried to make shapes of them. He looked down at the tennis courts, visible from where he sat, and saw someone practicing.

Wait, what?

Sanada did a double-take and saw that yes, there really was someone dressed in the tennis club uniform playing tennis by himself on the supposed-to-be-empty courts. Sanada didn't even have the time to get angry over the fact that the whole tennis club might get in trouble over this before he noticed that the person playing had dark blue hair and a jersey flapping in the wind.

And there went the third panic attack of the day.

Sanada stood up so quickly that his chair squeaked noisily and attracted the whole class's attention.

"Sanada-kun, is there a problem?" asked the teacher.

"I-I have to pee!" said Sanada more loudly than he had meant to. He didn't wait for the teacher to tell him he could go and just zoomed out the door.

Damn it. Damn Yukimura. He had explicitly told Yukimura multiple times to stay put and remain out of sight, yet there he was _playing tennis in the middle of the school day and oh no he was going to get in so much trouble and then everyone was going to find the other Yukimura and realize they had been duplicated oh shit this was not good_.

Sanada had never run so fast in his life. He was lucky he didn't bump into any teachers patrolling – or maybe he did and just didn't notice? – even when he practically tackled down the doors leading outside.

"Yukimura!" Sanada shouted the moment he reached the gates of the tennis court. "What are you doing?!"

Yukimura had been in the middle of hitting an overhand serve when Sanada's voice startled him, causing the ball to fly forward and hit the net. Yukimura glared back at Sanada, angry for being interrupted.

"Don't surprise me while I'm serving!" said Yukimura.

"You're not supposed to be outside! If a teacher spots you out here, you'll be in some serious trouble!"

"But I was bored," said Yukimura. "And how could you expect me to stay in a stuffy locker room all day with tennis equipment without getting the urge to play?"

Sanada made an infuriated noise, looking up at the sky and wondering which god he had offended today to make him deserve this. Watching over Yukimura Squared was like being in charge of babysitting a whining infant and a hyper dog all at once when they were both trying their hardest to make his life difficult.

He gave up on talking to Yukimura. Right now he had to get Yukimura back in the locker room and put away the equipment. If a teacher found them and then discovered there was a second Yukimura in the school building... well, that wouldn't be good. And as his luck would have it, Yukimura seemed to have hit every single tennis ball the school owned onto the field.

Sanada exhaled loudly. Okay, relax, breath… calm and peace… one thing at a time.

Sanada went around the fence and grabbed Yukimura's wrist, tugging him back towards the locker room. Yukimura yelled something and resisted, pulling his wrist free with a sharp tug. Unfortunately for him, Sanada was already at his limit. In one swift move, he leaned down and grabbed Yukimura's waist, pulling the bluenette up over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Yukimura shouted, hitting Sanada's back with his fists. "Put me down!"

Sanada paid him no attention, continuing until he was back inside the locker room. There he put Yukimura down with a thump. Yukimura landed on his butt, cringing at the fall and looking very Not Happy.

"I'm taking your racket," said Sanada, grabbing the object from Yukimura hand before the captain could react. "I know this isn't easy, but you're making my job really difficult. Now stay here and be a good boy. I don't want to have to lock you in."

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm the captain here!" said Yukimura, crossing his arms and looking ready to have a hissy fit.

"And I'm the vice-captain who confiscated your racket and is ready to dump you in the showers with icy water if you disobey me again," replied Sanada. He sighed and pulled his cap off, throwing it down on Yukimura's lap. "Here, in case you get bored."

"What am I supposed to do with your stupid old cap?"

"I don't know, but it's all I have on me right now," said Sanada with a shrug. It would be recess soon and Sanada would have to go check up on the other Yukimura and make sure he wasn't causing any trouble in class. "I have to get back to class, so take care of my hat in my absence."

"I'll just repeatedly throw it against the wall and pretend it's your head."

"Whatever makes you happy," said Sanada with a sigh.

Once he was sure Yukimura wouldn't follow him out, Sanada left the locker room. He closed the door behind him and exhaled heavily. This was going to be a really long day; not even one class had gone by yet.

Sanada walked away from the tennis fields and towards the main school building. He turned a corner and nearly bumped into someone.

That someone was very tall and most definitely the school's vice principal. Sanada froze on the spot. The vice principal crossed his arms, looking at him as if saying "What excuse could you possibly have for being out here during class time?"

"I-I can explain," said Sanada, hiding Yukimura's racket behind his back and being fully aware of how bad this looked.

"You can explain in detention after school," said the vice principal.

* * *

**Author's Rant:**

**Oh dear, Christmas is around the corner and I haven't shopped for any gifts yet. x_x**

**Someone should buy Sanada a dose of patience because he's going to need it. **


End file.
